


7:23 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Smallville villain's eyes bulged as soon as it knocked the Death by Chocolate cake out of Reverend Amos Howell's arms after he bought it.





	7:23 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One Smallville villain's eyes bulged as soon as it knocked the Death by Chocolate cake out of Reverend Amos Howell's arms after he bought it and the latter trembled with anger.

THE END


End file.
